keshiheadsfandomcom-20200213-history
KHE
KHE ('K'eshi 'H'eads' 'E'pisodes) are internet shows made from footage of Takeshi's Castle. It is made by the keshiheads website. It's mainly for UK fans who didn't get to see the show un-edited wen it was on television (the sketches and interviews were cut out). It contains the footage cut out with voices in English replacing the original dialogue, so that an English speaking audience can understand, although the dialogue is made up it is more faithful to the original show than other dubbed versions. Each episode seems to have a thee and lots of the jokes made are about happenings at the time. Commentators Takeshi And Higashi - Commentates on Episodes 1, 2 and 4 Rsmcc - Commentates on Episodes 3, 7 and 8 Adam - Commentates on Episode 5 Battlefield Reporter - Commentates on half of Episode 6 Tom - Commentates on the other half of Episode 6 (unfortunately) Lisa - Commentates on Episode 9 Episode guide KHE1 - The Pilot The first episode looks a bit rough. The guards play Avalanche. Higashi gets attacked by a monkey. Games Included: Bite the Bun Avalanche (Guards) Grid Iron Bridge Ball KHE2 - Explosives There's a mystery word that causes a huge explosion each time someone says it. If only they read the sign... Oh and Battlefield Reporter has some stalker troubles. Games Included: Knock Knock (v2) Wipeout Rice Bowl Down Hill Dragon Lake KHE3 - Hig-aargh-shi KHE gets it's new more professional look with titles and Idents. It's the first episode with a human commentator. Higashi gets through a variety of painful machines much to Takeshi's amusement. Games Included: Catch It (Mud) Skipping Stones Single Roller Bridge the Gap KHE4 - KMHE Halloween Episode; Spoofs the Sky Living show "Most Haunted" with characters renamed to parody them. Takeshi and Higashi try to make up a believable reason why last episode's commentator seems to be dead. Games Included: Knock Knock Skipping Stones Dino Ride Bridge Ball KHE5 - BombFire Someone wants revenge on Takeshi and Higashi. The games are played at the beach and in a firey desert area. Firework Display at the end and the first cartoon where Higashi pretends he and Takeshi are Power Rangers. Games Included: Stuff Diving Sumo Rings Karaoke Knock Knock KHE6 - Best of 2005 Show themed for Christmas. Apparently they had commentator problems so half is computerised voice and the other was done quickly by one of the makers of the show. Saying how bad he is seems to be a running joke in later episodes. Takeshi and Higashi look back on the year of KHE Games Included: Take it Snow Knock Knock Ride the Wave Toboggoff KHE7 - As if by Magic The Second Series begins with Higashi trying to create a good makeover for himself and Takeshi. An old foe also returns to the commentary booth. Games Included: Buggy Me Skipping Stones Rice Bowl Down Hill Wipeout KHE8 - Where's Higashi? Higashi's gone missing. Saburo's suddently turned up alongside Takeshi. What's going on? The Battlefield Reporter's also on holiday, in a double length episode. Games Included: Slippery Wall Slipped Disks Square Maze Mushroom Trip Knock Knock Poles Apart Sumo Rings Bridge Ball Note: lost episode KHE9 - The one that Dan Hates and Higashi Starts His Revenge Higashi returns only for the castle to be infested with a bug problem. Using a sketchbook he works out who locked him in the toilet last episode and vowes revenge. An irate Rsmcc storms the commentary booth after being temporarily replaced by Lisa. Games Included: The Great Wall Mushroom Trip Skipping Stones Bridge Ball Category:Fan made series